


Co-Sleeping Form B: Sexual Situations

by leiascully



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Sleeping Form B: Sexual Situations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourteenacross (pocky_slash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



> Timeline: post-"First Date"  
> A/N: Tattooed Cecil is always my favorite.  
> Disclaimer: _Welcome to Night Vale_ and all related characters are property of Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, and Commonplace Books. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Cecil has purple argyle pajamas and a surprising number of tattoos. A really surprising number - Carlos is certain that he recorded all of them last night when they filled out the Co-Sleeping Form B: Sexual Situations, and he certainly doesn't recall that one.

"The ratio of your untattooed skin to tattooed skin seems to have changed since yesterday," Carlos says.

"Well, I'm _happy_ ," Cecil says, as if that explains it. "Are you going to wear your lab coat to bed? Not that I _mind,_ of course."

"Maybe another night," Carlos tells him. "I just had this one cleaned."

Cecil beams.


End file.
